Ring Ring!
by xxRainbow-Fizzxx
Summary: Some late night phone calls can lead to more than just a simply conversation. In this case, Neku was the poor victim. JoshuaNeku


**Warning: This story has hardly plot and is pretty much all smut- plus a lemon. :'D**

**It's my first lemon, so please tell me what you think. That'd be nice, aye?**

* * *

Neku's phone began to vibrate deep within his pocket; the movements making him jump in shock

Neku sat in his bedroom, his lights were turned off and he wore only a pair of shorts but he was still awake. Light techno and J-pop beats pulsed into his ears as he lay looking at the ceiling. His mind seemed to be on overdrive after his long day. It had been exactly one year on that very day since he had been in UG. The day had been spent wandering around Shibuya with both Shiki and Beat. Rhyme had to stay home- something about not remembering UG or meeting anyone there. It was sad to think that one of his first friends could remember him, but at the same time he didn't hold it against her. It wasn't her fault that he memories had been changed during their time their.

But throughout the entire day his thoughts had been straying. Every where they went brought back the memories of the one person who wasn't with them- Joshua. So many thoughts came up about him during that day, but he'd been able to fight them back. There had only been one place where he couldn't push back all the memories of Joshua's betrayal- the Station Underpass. After all, that was where everything seemed to end. In that path, right through the sewers, and into the Room of Reckoning- that was the end of everything; their friendship, their understanding of each other, and those few odd feeling Neku had for the Composer. He had cried when Joshua pointed the gun at him, ready to shoot right between his eyes. But what nobody seemed to know was that those tears were for what he was losing.

He was going to lose the one he felt the most for.

Neku's musing was interrupted as his phone began to vibrate deep within his pocket; the movements making him jump in shock. He slowly reached into his shorts and grabbed the small device, flipping it open slowly. It was late at night, and neither Shiki nor Beat would think of calling him this late. After all, Shiki was the early to bed, early to rise sort, and who ever knew with Beat. He just didn't call, end of story. He looked at the caller I.d. and shrugged- it wasn't any number he recognized. Sighing in annoyance, he finally pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" His voice clearly sounded tired, and that he was in no mood to talk at the moment. But what he heard startled him. A giggle sounded through his cell phone, paralyzing him to the marrow. That laugh was so familiar, and it could only belong to one person. "J-Joshua?! How did you get this number?" Again the person on the other end laughed, annoying Neku once again, but there was a trace of something else. Fear? No, the orangey-brunette didn't fear the Composer anymore. Joshua couldn't do anything to him unless he was within the game- right?

"You remember me Neku. I'm so happy to hear that." His voice was lower than usually, much like that of a purr, but laced with definite sarcasm. "But you don't sound happy to hear from me, dear. Why is that, do you think?"

"Cut the crap Josh! What is it that you want now?" Three "tsk"s could be heard from the silverette's end. Neku was so tempted to just shatter his phone right then and there, but he was currently speaking to the composer. If he smashed his phone he'd simply get a house call or something of that sort. Plus, a small part of him had missed Joshua. Even after he had been killed by him, had his trust, broken and even killed him a second time- but a small part of Neku still did trust him.

Joshua smirked, and the orange-brunette could somehow tell he was. Was it instinct? No, it was more like he knew Joshua well enough to know. Spending an entire week with the same person did that to you, after all. "Maybe I've missed you Neku, after all, it's been one year. Maybe I have something important to say to you, my dear proxy."

Neku snorted at that. What could the silverette have to say to him at this point? He obviously did not understand that he was not forgiven, that he was still hated by the three time player. "Well, I'm waiting."

Joshua giggled for just a moment before speaking in his lovely tenor voice- one which sent chills down Neku's spine. "I miss having to around, dear." There was brief pause before he continued. "I want to slam you into a bed, dearest proxy, and strip you of all your clothing. Just to see you lying before me, blushing like you sometimes do."

"J-Joshua, what are you—" He was cut off by the Composer's continuing explanation. The tone he was using was somehow… different. Like the silverette was trying to seduce him or something of that nature. But Joshua wasn't like that; he would not mindlessly flirt with someone who hated him. Or would he…?

"Imagine my nail raking over your tiny body, my lips pressed roughly on your neck. You'd like that, wouldn't you Neku?" Neku shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he listened on. He could just close the phone, but for some reason he couldn't will himself to do so. "My body is shifting so I can reach your untouched nipples, since they need some attention too, don't they?"

Although he hated to admit it, the orangey-brunette could feel his member come to life. It wasn't much, but between the words Joshua spoke and the tone he spoke them in, it was too much for the sixteen year old. _"Come on, Neku. Think of something else, just anything besides Josh." _Unfortunately, the more he tried not to think of the silverette, the more he seemed to. It was as if the odd Composer had gone in and taken control of his mind. No matter where his thoughts tried to stray they always went back to Joshua.

"Josh, pl-please stop. Don't talk about this over the phone." He tried to sound strong, but his voice was clearly laced with a mix of wanting and fear. He'd never had a sexual experience in his life, and he wasn't about to have his first over the phone. Then again, he couldn't really see himself doing in just yet in person either.

"I move down to—you aren't enjoying our little _chat _Neku? Well, we can't be having that now can we?" Suddenly the line went dead and that left Neku to sit in wonder. He slowly closed his cell and simply stared at it. Joshua was always one to talk about manners, so why the hell had he just hung up without even a small warning? Sighing and chucking the phone across the room- a small part of him hoping it would break- Neku sat on the edge of the bed. It was obvious that whatever God did exist didn't want him sleeping that night. He could feel the emotion swelling within him, wanting to burst out. But the orangey-brunette wasn't about to let it out- no, it was going to stay bottled up.

He didn't hear the door to his bedroom open or the foot steps coming ever closer to him. His mind was too busy processing what had just happened to actually listen in on the world around him. It was only when he could feel two warm arms wrap around his frail waist that he jumped back into reality. He struggled in his "attackers" arms, trying to twist away. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have the strength or energy to get the person off him. That didn't mean he could scream though. "Help-!" His cry was cut off though by a pair of petal soft lips pressing against his neck in an almost loving manner.

"You said you didn't want to do this over the phone, Neku, so I came to you." He giggled softly as he caressed the younger boy's face, his mouth breathing hot air onto the ex-player's neck. "This is what you wanted, so don't complain, hmm?"

Suddenly finding his voice, Neku spoke with pure anger, his body shaking somewhat. "This is what I want?! Josh, why are you here? How are did you get in?"

"I opened the door, just like any normal person would. You make me seem like some manner less animal." Joshua pulled the skinny teen back to rest against his chest, which Neku surprisingly didn't oppose. They sat there in silence for a moment. He knew he wouldn't be getting a straight answer out of the silverette answers- so why press the matter. "But you know Neku; I didn't come here to simply sit in silence. I came to take something precious for myself."

"What could you possibly take from now? You've take too much already: my life, my trust, my…" He didn't finish the sentence, knowing full well if he did then Joshua would simply mock him. But in his mind he finished it off. _My heart… but that got slapped back at me. _"Tell me what you want Joshua."

But the silverette knew what he meant, knowing full well the feelings of the smaller teen. He saw those tears, felt the dread surrounding the boy when he raised the gun, and watched the noise draw ever closer. Granted, they wouldn't have been able to take control of his proxy, but they would have tried damn hard. He twirled a piece of orange-brown around one of his fingers, reveling in the soft feeling. "I'd think it was obvious Neku, or are you truly that blind?"

Before he could even react, Neku was moved into a lying position, Joshua looming over him with a look of pure lust and desire. He'd never seen the Composer act quite like this before, and it almost scared him. He tried to lift himself just a bit, but Joshua immediately pushed him back down with an almost gentle touch. The silverette lowered himself to the teen's lips and crushed his own softer pair down upon them. Neku didn't react at first, his entire mind in a state of shock. But slowly, and with much hesitance, his lips began to move as if having a life of their own.

Joshua nipped down of Neku's light pink bottom lip, asking for entrance. It took a moment, but the orangey-brunette slowly opened his mouth, just enough for Joshua to open it the rest of the way on his own. Taking the first opportunity he was given, the silverette slid his tongue into Neku's warm mouth, exploring every cavity within the moist area. He sucked on the younger boy's tongue, Neku releasing a small mew at the feeling. He smirked at the adorable noise and continued to stuck, harder and harder by the moment. Finally Neku gave out a full moan, helping to increase the size of Joshua's hardening member.

The ex-player was already a little hard from the phone conversation, but that wasn't enough for the Composer. He brought his hand down to the boy's shorts and slowly started to drag them off, thanking God that he wouldn't have to deal with the teen's shirt. Once the shorts lay in a heap on the ground, Joshua moved one of his hands off Neku's chest and brought it down to the boy's member. He knew this was the point of no return for both of them- though Joshua had passed that point a while back. He needed this, and Neku wasn't going to stop him, even if he had to kill him. _"That's not a bad idea, actually."_

He gripped Neku's member and slowly began to pump it, leaning back as he watched the blush paint the other's face crimson. "Jo-Josh… please…" He went faster, and a little harder, until he had the boy writhing beneath him. He smiled down at him, pressing his lips to the moaning and panting boy. It kept him quiet for just a moment, but when he back up again it started all over again. He released the now swollen member and lowered himself to just an inch away from his proxy's face.

"Do you have any lubricant Neku, dear? If not this will hurt you dearly." He whispered to Neku. The teen nodded and pointed a shaking hand towards his black dresser.

"I have lotion… it's on my dresser…" His breathing was shaky, just like his body. Was it from fear, or anticipation? Joshua didn't honestly care either way, since it didn't matter in the long run. He would make his proxy his completely and there would be nothing else to be taken. His life was taken, his trust and friendship too, and now the final piece- his virginity.

He removed himself from his position on Neku and walked over to the large dresser, sifting through things in his search for the lotion. Honestly, he wasn't sure how well lotion would work, but it was better than nothing. He sauntered back over to the bed, straddling the teen who was still lying there, and began to pump lotion into his hands. He quickly lathered it over his painfully hard member, eyeing the boy before him. He was so beautiful with that crimson face and embarrassed look on his face. He lowered himself back down to Neku and smiled lustfully.

He thrust one finger inside the writhing boy, a loud groan sounding through the entire room. Oh, how that sound was like music to the Composer's ears. It was a beautiful symphony that Neku released with every thrust of his fingers. He added the second and listened as the moans of pleasure and pain his proxy released became louder each time. "Such music you make, Neku." Meku muttered something along the lines of 'shut up' but aside from that kept to moaning. Feeling he had stretched him out enough, Joshua pulled back and smirked down at Neku.

"Are you ready, Neku dear?" His smile didn't fade as Neku nodded, a groan of pain welling in the back of his throat- Joshua obviously wasn't the only person in pain at the moment. He spread the younger boy's legs and slowly pressed himself into Neku. The orangey-brunette cried out in pain, only to be hushed by a pair of lips on his own. Purple eyes looked into cerulean orbs. So much was being said between the two, but not a word was spoken.

Joshua thrust again, this time a bit faster, and Neku groaned in pain. Each thrust was harder and seemed to pick up speed. Though the orangey-brunette should have been thanking his lucky stars- he was being done up by the Composer, who could lessen the pain if only a little. "Fu-fuck Joshua… I'm going to…"

Joshua thrusts continued in rhythm, trying to block out the boy's cries. Although he was ready to cum as well, so he couldn't hold it against Neku if he was spent before himself. He gave one last thrust into Neku before both of them came, Joshua coming just a moment before his skinny proxy. They lay like that for just a moment, neither wanting to break the moment. They wouldn't admit it, but they could feel their minds connect. Their hearts were in sync with the other's, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"This beats phone sex any day, doesn't it dear?" Joshua was the first to break the silence, rolling off of Neku and wrapping his arms around his small waist.

"Yeah… I'd say so." And with those final words muttered, Neku fell into a deep slumber, no longer having any energy left. The silverette just buried his head into the crook of Neku's neck, enjoying these few final moments. After all; he wouldn't be there in the morning.

* * *

**End!**


End file.
